KisaXHiro: Repeat
by Tomoshibi-Chan
Summary: It was happening again and it was my fault, it was happening again and i couldnt stop it, it was happening again...as if it were on repeat. KisaXHiro T for Violence. ONESHOT! First in Fruits Basket couples series. REQUESTS BEING TAKEN


Here is my first oneshot in the Recreate collection. Its a series Of Fruits Basket couplings, each story starting with RE at the beginning. This one is REPEAT, a KisaXHiro story. If you have a coupling idea, review and let me know. Ill do any couples. :)

Disclaimer: Sadly i am not Takaya-Sensei, i wish i was but hell who wouldnt. :) Im just a Fanfiction artist.

* * *

I knew this would happen. I did. I really felt it would end badly...and yet i was willing to throw away anything to me with her. Even if it meant be at the wrath of Akito. She loosened up after the curse was broken. Maybe thats why. Maybe we all thought that now we were free we could do anything. Liek spoiled students, rcausing chaos after a teachers left the room. We were off the leash, so we felt the power at our figerips.

I felt a blow to my side, i got myself ready for the impact, just in time for it too hit. I didnt care, i deserved it. I promised to protect her. I felt my body recoil, as i turned my hand to where the impact had been. Why did i try? As if it would make it feel better holding my hand there. Its the same thing now. Why did i try and ask Akito for what wasnt rightfully mine?

Why did i try and act like i could just have her for my own. Keep her as my little property that only i could touch. I felt selfish, no i always was, i felt even worse. What was i trying to prove here? What was i trying to do? We were already free, why push that? I felt the wind knock right out of me by another blow. It left my lungs empty and unuseful. I couldnt breathe. I couldnt believe myself. I didnt want this to happen again.

It was happening again and it was my fault, it was happening again and i couldnt stop it, it was happening again...as if it were on repeat. I felt violently sick. My stomache churned and i cluched my stomache where i could feel tenderness in my skin. I could only guess they were bruises. I couldnt breathe. My free hand that wasnt presed against my bruises warm and sore, went to my throat. No air, there wasnt air. I needed..

i coughed violently waiting for some sort of oxygen to fill my body...nothing...

_at least she's safe...._

the words echoed in my empty head. I was so relieved.

_at least this wasnt her...yet.._

the realisation hit me more then any of the painful blows Akito threw at me. What if he goes after her after he's done with me. I wanted nothing more then to kill him right now. We were free from the curse. I could blame him now. Blame him for all the things he did to her. All the things he did to Rin, All of the things he did to the whole family, zodiac or no. Even for that girl.

The thought of Tohru reached his mind and he flinched. She came here, Akito beat her. And yet she was able to stop him. She knew how to stop Kisa from hurt and Momiji from sadness, and Hatori from his confliction.

_How did she...._

i felt myself falling. Falling where? Falling how? Wet tears soaked my face.

_Rin fell....and its all because of him...._

My body hit something hard, most likely a floor? I couldnt move. I couldnt see. I couldnt feel , I couldnt breathe and its all my fault.

_Kisa _-i flinched at her name- _She fell too and its his fault. My fault. Her blame. My blame.._

"i hate you Akito" I whispered, my voice broken and hoarse. I couldnt see her face but i knew she was grinning.

_How'd it end up like this? This curse? This room? This person? This blame? This fear?_

"i know." I winced. There was pressure on my back. Was it her, was it someone else? "the feeling is muteul" and with that, i could hear her footsteps leave. Minutes were hours and hours were what seemed like days. I couldnt remember anything but this pain that subsided in my conciousness.

was she going after her? Punish her too?

i felt soft footsteps enter the tatami mat room. I winced. Is it her, is it Akito. A shadow loomed over me. I embraced myself. Warm fingers gently touched my cold cheek causing me to flinch. The hands were soft, calming. Not like Akito. It cant be her. I felt my upper half of my body lifted, taking me off gaurd. I felt the side of my face touch soft fabric. I was on someones lap. I felt the hand again stroke my face.

"Im sorry Hiro" She whispered. I smiled upon hearing her soft voice.

"I am too Kisa"

* * *

Whew, well i finally finished. I wrote this while "doing an essay". So, truthfully, what did you think? Suspenseful enough? I tried to make this fanfic to keep you guessing at the end. lol Hey, I would REALLY love reviews with your feedback. I cant mind read people, you have to acually TELL me what you think. If theres no reviews i cant tell what i did right/wrong. So please press the review button...as a bonus, reviews make Hiro taller!! xD


End file.
